


Our City

by Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cute gays, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sickfic, Spideypool - Freeform, What do you want from me I can't tag, but not, dumb gays, fluff-ish, gays, i guess, if you can even call it that, it's at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend/pseuds/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend
Summary: Queens is becoming unusually quiet, Peter doesn't complain until he meets the reason why and gets more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Our City

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a pal of mine. It's a bit silly.
> 
> Also not even sure if this is rated right? We say the F-word a handful of times so...good enough.

Peter Parker, an honors student by day, and Spiderman by afternoon. Peter loved his life, even if he wasn’t always able to win. He loved school, loved science, and he loved learning. Peter also loved being Spiderman, he got to help people and protect his city. He was your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, after all. The teen loves what he does, and he expects nothing in return. That’s just Spiderman.  
  
Peter would risk his life for his city any day. These were his people, and he was going to keep them safe.  
  
Except Peter couldn’t keep everyone safe. He was hyper-aware of that part of his job. The people he failed to protect, people that got hurt while he was trying to defend the city. He thought about them each night, always wishing the best for them. However, lately, there has been as little to worry about. Peter isn’t complaining. He loves the action, but if crime is going down in Queens; he isn’t about to whine about it. However, it only takes him a few weeks to learn the cause.  
  
One night Peter was out on patrol, taking a slight break from swinging around the city. Sometimes people would approach him off the street. It was actually pretty common. Peter still got flustered each time, happily listening to whatever they had to say. However, tonight was different when two older men walked up to the hero, looking almost smug.  
  
“Wow, Spiderman. Didn’t expect to see you around anymore.” Peter was put off by the way the man spoke, but he tried to brush it off.  
  
“Well, you know, on my nightly rounds!” Peter stuttered awkwardly as he spoke, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, forgetting how both his hands and neck were currently covered by his suit. 

“What’s the point? With that murk in town, all the crimes getting killed, no need.” The other man spoke in a dismissive tone, waving his hands as he spoke.  
  
Peter was confused, eyeing the two closely. They seemed harmless in Peter’s mind, and now they had drawn his interest. If someone was killing in Queens, he had to figure out who. This was the biggest thing that had turned up in weeks! Peter scolded himself for being excited, he could feel how his hair stood on end.  
  
“Murk? What are you talking about? First, I’m hearing about this.” Peter watched as they both eyed each other, almost silently debating if they should tell him or not.  
  
“Should see for yourself, gonna get a kick outta him!” The man had turned to point at a bar on the corner. Peter’s face scrunched up at the idea, but he slowly nodded. He needed to do this for work.  
  
“Thanks. I’ll check it out.” Peter excused himself, passing them and curiously heading towards the bar. He was a bit worried. Would they card him? He was Spiderman. They’d card him… Peter shook the thoughts out of his mind as he pulled the door open, taking a step inside.

At first, Peter was hit with the smell of cheap booze, followed closely by the scent of stale smoke. It only took a few moments before all eyes found their way onto the hero. Peter couldn’t help but get tense. He didn’t know who he was looking for, he probably should have asked for more to go off of.  
  
“Uh… I’m looking for some murk?” Peter spoke with a shrug, not too sure what to say. The gaze in the room shifted around and Peter relaxed for a moment until he saw someone rise from their seat. Peter tried to get a good look at him from the bar, however, Peter couldn’t see much of his face.  
  
“I take it that’s me.” A laugh filled the room at the comment as the man walked over to the hero. As he got closer, Peter could better see his face or the excuse for a face he had. In an instant Peter was curious, wanting to feel the textured skin and to figure out what had caused that. “What’s the great Spiderman want with a simple man like me?” The comment broke his focus, getting Peter to make eye contact with him.  
  
“I hear you’re the reason Queens’ been quiet lately.” Peter started slowly, watching how a smug smirk came across the man’s face. “Also heard you’ve been killing a lot of folks.”  
  
The man simply shrugged, almost seeming uncaring. “So what? Doing you a favor, Spidey.” The man leaned forward as he spoke, and Peter grimaced at the smell of alcohol. “Or are you coming to thank me?” He hummed.  
  
Peter crossed his arms, looking up at the man. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t see one bit of remorse anywhere on that face. “You better be careful, this is my city, and that’s not how we do it here.” Peter couldn’t help but get a little heated. It was his job to keep Queens safe, and even if the crime was going down, this man wasn’t safe.  
  
“Oh~, is that a threat? I’m doing your job, little spider. A thank you would be appreciated.” He copied Peter’s posture, pouting down at the teen.  
  
Peter was at a loss for words, almost offended. The hero faltered for a minute, making the man smile.  
  
“I’ll be here if you return to thank me.” He hummed, already heading back to his seat. “Also, the names Wade Wilson. See ya’ later, Spiderman!” Wade called over his shoulder.  
  
The room had returned their gaze to Peter, making him feel pretty outnumbered. He stood there for a moment, deciding what to do. With a groan, Peter left the bar, returning to his patrol. There wasn’t anything he could do tonight, but he’d be paying close attention from now on.  
  
-  
  
For the next handful of weeks, Peter kept running into Wade. The hero always ended up trying to save some criminal from Wade. Peter understood crime, admittedly worried that Wade’s answer for everything was to beat it to death. There were a few times they would pass on the street, either in their ‘work clothes’ or not. Peter was probably making it obvious with how he stared Wade down anytime he was out of his suit.  
  
There had been a day Peter had bumped into the man on the street. Wade had been kind to him, helped him up off the sidewalk, and wished him a good day. Peter awkwardly thanked him, letting his gaze linger a bit too long on Wade’s skin. Peter had caught glimpses of it whenever Wade’s suit tore or he pulled his mask off. However, he still was interested in the man’s mutated skin.  
  
Wade took a moment to notice the kid was staring at him, self-consciously pulling his hood down a bit more. Peter quickly apologized before scampering off. They met like that a few more times and eventually, Wade joked that they needed to stop meeting like that. It had drawn a soft laugh from Peter, Wade couldn’t help but smile and join him.  
  
They’d got closer, at least closer than they were before. Something Peter noticed almost instantly was that Wade seemed more distracted when they worked together. Peter didn’t complain too much, it kept Wade from bashing the guy’s skull in. Peter didn’t want to admit it, but when Wade wasn’t trying to be a badass, he was really quite sweet.  
  
When they finished up, Peter hit the ground with a bright smile. He was happy it was finally over. His bones ached and blood was soaking into his suit, but he didn’t mind. No one else was around, other than Wade, so Peter pulled up his mask so he could get some unfiltered air. Peter had a busted lip, but otherwise, he was mostly intact in the face area. Wade came over to sit next to him, pulling his mask off in a huff. The hero let himself look at the man’s mutated skin for a moment before absentmindedly reaching up, brushing his fingers over Wade’s cheek. The touch startled Wade, instinctively grabbing Peter’s wrist, pulling his hand away.  
  
“Hey, hands-off.” Wade snapped. He wasn’t angry, it sounded empty, just a reflex, and Peter was okay with that.  
  
“Sorry. I just wanted to feel your skin.” Peter admitted sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to be rude, only curious about his new partner.  
  
Wade gave him a confused look, slowly letting go of his wrist. “It’s fucked up, I know,” Wade spoke with a forced smile. He was getting over what happened to his looks. He missed them, but he knew there was nothing he could do to fix them now.  
  
“It feels nice,” Peter answered with a small shrug. He had enjoyed the way the texture felt. Peter knew it might be weird, but he was trying to comfort Wade. Peter brought his hand back to feel the rough skin on Wade’s face.  
  
This time the man didn’t flinch or grab him. Instead, Wade had actually leaned into the touch that Pater offered him, feeling a bit warmer. Peter felt something tight in his chest, now that scared him a bit. It was the same feeling he felt months ago for M.J, and he remembered why. He was in love with her. When Wade had opened his eyes to get a look at the hero, he noticed that the lower part of his cheeks was flushed, his lips slightly parted.  
  
Wade leaned forwarded a bit, grasping the front of Peter’s mask. The teen didn’t bother to swat his hand away. Wade had bothered Peter for the last few months for his looks. Peter told him it stayed a secret, just for family and Tony Stark, of course. However, Peter didn’t have the energy or the will to deny Wade again, too busy thinking of his emotions. The mask came off in one smooth motion, freeing Peter’s mop of messy brown curls and his awe-struck expression.  
  
“Oh…fuck.” Wade hadn’t meant to say anything, but he couldn’t help himself. “Oh fuck,” It was repeated almost instantly, Wade’s eyes going wide. “I know you!”  
  
Peter wasn’t sure how to reply, awkwardly chuckling and bringing a hand up to fix his hair. “Yeah, you do.” He confirmed it. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I guess. It’s Peter.” The hero tried to introduce himself, hoping it would calm the mood a bit.  
  
Wade heard nothing, too busy being a bastard in his mind. He was focused on Peter’s lips; they were smeared with blood, but they looked so inviting. A silence hung between them, Wade getting even closer to him.  
  
“We need to stop meeting like this.” Wade’s voice was hushed, but the joke quickly raised a laugh from Peter. The boy didn’t bother to hold anything back, laughing like that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. While Peter laughed, his curls fell back into his face, face becoming even redder. 

-  
  
Peter was simple. He was a high school student who loved three simple things. Science, Aunt May’s lasagna. And Wade Wilson. Wade had a habit of dropping in without warning. Peter didn’t mind too much, it was exciting after all. Usually, it started with them watching a movie and falling asleep, ending with Wade sneaking out the window if May was around.  
  
Today was slightly different, though. Wade had called ahead, he hadn’t been planning to head over but the way Peter sounded changed his mind. Peter wasn’t feeling amazing today. The hero had been planning on spending most of the day wrapped up in bed, however, when a knock came on his door he knew he had other things coming.

As usual, Wade let himself into the apartment. May was out for the weekend, so Peter wouldn’t fuss. Wade searched the house for his friend, eventually checking his room, finding him sulking alone.

“Pete?” Wade called for the hero, getting a small grunt in response. “Come on, what’s up?” The man walked over to his bed, sitting next to Peter.  
  
“I’m sick.” Peter’s answer came dryly, covering his head with the blankets. Peter wasn’t sure why, but ever since he became Spiderman when he got sick, it felt ten times worse. At the moment he was nothing but a dehydrated mess, too tired to get up and take care of himself.  
  
“Then why didn’t you call earlier?” Wade was a little put-off, not used to helping people. It had been a long time since he was with Vanessa and even then he didn’t have to take care of her too much, she was rather independent. Peter was independent too, but he was softer around the edges, happy to let someone else take care of him for a bit. “Come on, I’ll make you something to eat.”  
  
“Can you even cook?” Peter asked quietly, dragging himself out of bed. He stumbled, Wade, grabbing his arm to help support him.  
  
“Wow, I’m insulted. I’m hurt. You’ve bruised me.” Wade chuckled as he helped Peter into the kitchen, setting him down at the table. “I can cook pretty well, thank you very much. Did you eat anything at all today?”  
  
Peter didn’t answer, he didn’t really want to admit it. It made him feel bad, not moving from his bed. He was Spiderman; he didn’t take sick days. However, here he was, he was stuck in his kitchen and his once enemy was making him lunch.  
  
“You know if you needed me, Pete, you could have just called,” Wade spoke as he focused on cooking. No one had needed him in a long time. It made his chest feel tight at the idea of being needed again. Of Peter needing him. “I have nothing else to do.”  
  
“I didn’t want to bother you,” Peter admitted, hiding his face in his hands for the moment. “I’m trying to be more independent, you know?”  
  
“I know, Peter. You just don’t have to be alone if you’re sick.” Wade explained, turning around so he could face the hero. “I’d happily take care of you any time you’re sick!” He declared.  
  
Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. He was happy that Wade didn’t seem to mind being here. The kitchen had grown silent, only the sounds of Wade fumbling around with their lunch being heard. Soon a bowl of stew was being set in front of Peter, Wade taking May’s usual seat.  
  
“This…This actually looks fantastic.” Peter couldn’t help but be amazed. He didn’t really expect Wade Wilson of all men to be a decent cook, but he was thankful for it at least.  
  
“Try it, you need something in your stomach.” Wade watched Peter eat. Wade wasn’t actually an amazing cook, and he was worried it wouldn’t taste that great, but at the hero’s reactions, he took it as a job well done.

Wade mostly talked during their meal, telling Peter about his day so far and about a crime he had stopped. Wade had turned to a softer way of dealing with criminals lately. He only did it for Peter, since the teen was always complaining about it. Peter was happy to listen to Wade, enjoying this kind of interaction with the man. Peter enjoyed it anytime they met outside of ‘work’. Whenever they crossed each other’s paths, they’d stop to talk or share a look. Sometimes Wade would actually wait outside the school and walk Peter home. That had sparked several questions from both Ned and M.J. 

Not everyone was as kind about Wade’s looks as Peter. The first time Ned had seen Wade, he’d freaked out. Several people had asked Peter about Wade’s appearance the days after, being less than kind about what was ‘wrong’ with Wade. A few days after that, Wade had taken Peter to the bar. Peter was honestly surprised no one even seemed to bat an eye at Wade’s looks, even having a few women flirt with him. That was the night Wade offered to get Peter a drink, something real. Peter almost said yes, just to calm his curiosity. It ended with Peter taking a glass of a very non-alcoholic fruit juice cocktail.

That was the same night Peter had accidentally called Wade beautiful. Wade explained to Peter how certain things were difficult for him now, thanks to his mutated skin. Wade had even made a joke about how no one could love something as hideous as him. The response was almost instantaneous, a reflex. “I think you look beautiful, Wade. Scars and all.” That was also the same night they had what Peter would only refer to as the talk. Wade explained how anyone that loved him got hurt, how Vanessa died and it was his fault. Peter wanted to scream. The hero was no doubt hopelessly in love with Wade. He wanted to tell him he’d be safe, that he’d gotten hurt so many times in the past and he was always okay after. That he would be there for Wade, no matter what happened. 

Peter tried to remind himself of all the reasons he and Wade couldn’t be together, why he would only get hurt if he told Wade. The biggest one was always their age difference. Peter was going into senior year, and Wade was almost twice his age. Second, came explaining it to May. Peter hadn’t even come out as gay to her yet, he hadn’t even fully come out to himself. He didn’t want Wade to be just an experiment. Then Peter reminded himself that it didn’t matter what the world thought. That was something Wade taught him. “Sometimes you just gotta tell the world to go fuck it.” And Peter Parker was about to do just that.

Fuck it. Fuck the consequences. He was going to let himself have this moment. He deserved it.

“Wade? Would you like to stay the night?” Peter offered, hands shivering. He was trying to be confident, just going for it.

The man seemed to be surprised at first, but nodded. “Sure, I have nothing else to do.” Wade accepted the offer with a grin.  
  
Whenever the two finished their meal, Wade collected their dishes, setting them in the sink for the time. He’d return to clean them after Peter went to sleep. Once they finished in the kitchen, they moved to the living room. Peter curled around a blanket as Wade sat next to him. Peter had talked Wade into watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The hero had already seen the show a handful of times, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love it any less.  
  
Every so often Wade would have a question Peter needed to answer. The boy was content to answer, moving closer to Wade to help explain the show. An hour in, Peter had been startled when Wade wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Peter looked up to Wade for an answer, but only found him staring at the screen. Of course, the man didn’t mind, leaning into Wade’s side.  
  
Wade eventually let himself get distracted by Peter, curiously running his fingers through his mess of curls. “Your hair is really soft.” Wade didn’t expect an answer, instead just lightly scratching at Peter’s scalp.  
  
The teen let out a sigh, body relaxing at the soothing nature of Wade’s touch. Wade’s fingers would snag a knot every now and again, gently working it out before he moved on. Peter was close enough to Wade that Wade could get a good whiff of the scent of the boy’s shampoo. Wade decided it was close to coconut and some kind of fruit. The show had slipped from Wade’s mind, his thoughts fully replaced with Peter.  
  
Wade was distracting Peter, making him unable to watch the show. He decided to be daring, shifting from Wade’s side to his lap. He straddled Wade’s lap, letting his head rest on the man’s chest. Wade had waited for Peter to get settled before wrapping his arms around the boy. His frame was clearly smaller than Wade’s, making him feel secure in his current position.  
  
“I don’t think you can see the show like that, Pete.” Wade teased, resting his chin on the teen’s head. Peter didn’t bother moving, instead just closing his eyes.  
  
Fuck this, he deserved this.  
  
“Wade?” Peter pulled back so he could look into the man’s eyes.  
  
Wade’s eyes were one of the few things the radiation didn’t mess with. They were something that Peter was sure he could stare at for hours and never tier of. Those were the same eyes he saw glow when Wade laughed, or the same eyes that shed tears when he spoke of Vanessa.  
  
“Yeah?” Wade looked down to meet Peter’s gaze, almost knocking their heads together. “Whats up?”  
  
Peter tensed. This was his moment. It was all or nothing and he was pretty sure after this he would have nothing. It would be worse living with the what if’s Peter told himself. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
  
Several emotions crossed Wade’s face, none that Peter could pin down. This made him panic. What if Wade left? Oh god, what if Wade left? Now Peter was spiraling, anxiety getting the better of him. He could hardly hear Wade when he spoke.  
  
“I know.” Wade spoke with his usually cocky smirk, pulling Peter a little closer. “You weren’t very good at hiding it, little spider.” Wade waited a minute and when he didn’t get a reply he looked down to Peter, noticing his state. “Peter?” He gently shook him as he spoke. Peter didn’t look up at him.

Now Wade was panicking, trying to draw Peter’s attention. “Hey, Peter? Calm down- Hey! I love you too!” Wade took a breath when Peter looked up to him again. He felt his heartbreak at the glassy look of Peter’s eyes, pulling him closer. “I think I’ve known for a while. I was trying to play the adult, but I guess I fucked that up, huh?” Wade let out a wry laugh. “I think I’ve been in love with you from the beginning, Peter.”


End file.
